


[Salazro]呓语

by Textplustext



Series: 沉默玛丽和她的爱人们 [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Textplustext/pseuds/Textplustext
Summary: 简介：Lesaro的眼睛受伤了，在麻药的作用下他有些不知所措。
Relationships: Lesaro/Armando Salazar
Series: 沉默玛丽和她的爱人们 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206242
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

呓语Salazar X Lesaro  
关于Lesaro的独眼和他的迷恋  
加勒比世界番外  
分类：NC17

这一切都是从一连串像蝴蝶兰一样浮着露水的吻开始的。  
他深重的呼吸着，被海水舔舐过的脊背颤抖着，直到顶到身后的墙壁才微微停了下来。

他看着身前模糊的阴影逐渐放大，背后的墙壁连带着不断的尖叫着。  
他是为什么而沉默的尖叫呢？为了求而不得的接触么？  
他渴望这个阴影，这个他花了三秒钟由畏惧变为屈从的阴影，触碰他，尽可能粗暴的触碰他。  
但他没有叫出来，他沉默的颤抖着。

他害怕被这个人揭开自己的面具，一副忠诚的尽职的受人爱戴的面具，让面具下面那软糯的挣扎着渴求空气的肮脏的肉体裸露出来。  
他自己就好像是那摊肉体，一边在黑暗中喘息，以孤寂作为自己引以为傲的养料，一边又在苦痛中挣扎，渴求那令人窒息的阳光。

那带来黑暗的阴影消失了，退出了他的房间，而他的房间却被安心和失望充盈起来了。

他大口地呼吸，仿佛可以吞下自己的失望，把他们藏进黑暗中一样。他的眼前是模糊的黑暗，他知道那个阴影，那个带有自己沉溺的气息的身影不会再回来了。

所以为什么不呢。他颤抖的把手伸向了自己，将那被海水打湿的外裤剥下。  
他无法分辨此刻皮肤上的刺痛的来源，是因为自己被海水浸润的冰冷的手指碰到了并不细腻的皮肤上的伤口，或是他对此刻空气中的那股失望趋之若鹜。

他碰到了自己那隐秘的器官，冰冷的海腥味突然传到到火热的器官上的那瞬间，他清醒了。

他居高临下的嫌恶地说：“看看你，Lesaro中尉，看看你变成了什么样子？一个好的士兵是没有欲望的。”  
他瘫倒在床上，听着自己的嫌恶，默默抚慰着自己的杆体。他挤压着自己的囊袋，粗鲁的用手带动自己的下体，失去节奏的律动，以求快速地释放，以求余韵中的自我谴责。

喘息声中的淫靡气息逐渐飘出了船长室。  
即使是放纵情欲时的Lesaro中尉，依旧学不会恣意纵欲。  
或是说，他的注意力分了一半，给那随时可能到来的危险，而这一半最让他火热。

他听到了鞋跟在甲板上的敲击愈发逼近，没来得及多想，拽了一条毛毯遮盖住此刻摇曳不安的下体。

门打开了，出现在Salazar船长眼前的就是这样一幅画面。  
忠诚的可靠的大副半倚着墙壁，费力地呼吸，柔顺的黑发因为惊慌而披散下来，散发着大海的腥咸味道的手臂压紧了身下的毛毯。  
Salazar试探性的向前走了两步，但又立刻停住，拿着药膏的手也停在胸前。

“Leasaro中尉？别怕，我是你的船长，我不会伤害你的。”  
他蜷缩的动作停止了，对阴影的恐惧转化为了此刻的呆滞。  
他的船长？Salazar？他来干什么？不不不他不能看到自己这副模样。

他仅存的理智告诉自己，让Salazar离开，只是唯一能让他保有一丝丝尊严的方法了。

但他没有。  
他的本能告诉他，他需要Salazar，他的潜意识告诉他，他不能违背Salazar。这该死的潜意识。

“你需要上药，Lesaro你需要好起来。”Salazar在Lesaro挣扎的时候走到了床沿，抓住了大副的一只手。 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勒萨罗在做一个被封印在眼眶里的梦。

——他不是在哭泣，但他的眼睛上布满了愧疚的气息。  
“您在干什么，我，我……”他的声音逐渐减弱，变成了深埋在喉头里的嘟哝声，他干瘪的、泛着海水咸涩的苦味的嘴唇仿佛是替他在注视着那散发着迷人气息的古铜色脖颈，那脖颈上有着好闻的香草气息，是故乡伊比利亚草原的露珠——他不该这样观察自己的船长的，他是一名中尉，他是一名大副，他的使命是辅佐船长而不是——  
“咕啾。”  
那是一双有些粗糙的手竭力轻柔的抚触。  
“Lesaro中尉，你接下来要保持清醒和稳定。”一如既往令人信服的声音，Salazar从来都把一切牢牢地控制在自己的掌心里，包括Lesaro那只无所适从的手臂。

“你把这一切说的太轻松了，我的身体，我的精神，不全在你的掌控中么？”  
他听见自己对自己轻声的嘲讽，他的意识早已和肉体分离。一个会养尊处优的灵魂是不会任由肉体的欲望所摆布的——至少这是他所希望的。

他的头被强制抵住了船舱的木板，随着海浪摇晃着。颤抖的睫毛感受到了那双粗糙的手竭力轻柔的抚触，而身下那一度萎靡的性器官旁的绒毛和粗糙的毛毯摩擦着，他无法分辨是哪种感触更令自己恐惧。Salazar的膝盖就放在毛毯上，那让这摩擦更为别具风情。他的瞳孔急速的放大又缩小，光，哪里有光呢？那一直份追寻的光正在他的面前，可他却无法直视。他所面对的到底是纯粹的光明还是黑暗？  
他不知道他的光要干什么，是要在船员面前揭穿自己这副虚伪的假面么？他是西班牙的海军军官，没有人可以这样羞辱他！他试图把那只令人麻痹的手掌从脸上摇开，可这似乎只招来了更加粗暴的对待——或许这才是他所想要的？被完全的暴露在船员面前，被展示出自己懦弱无助渴求的一面？被当作海军的耻辱赤身裸体的绑在船头？被那群低贱粗俗海盗耻笑？

独属于人体的温热感让他回过了神。  
黏腻而又湿润的软肉旋转着，大胆而又拘泥的将那些不属于身体内部的东西在黏膜里揉搓着，带着青草的芬芳，揉捻着海水的粗糙。  
当那鲜红的舌尖勾连起透明的银线张扬的纠缠在他眼前时，Lesaro这才有了实感。那贪婪的银线滴滴答答，顺着船长形状分明的脖颈垂下来。他下意识地吞咽了口水。若非他那只仅剩的好眼记录下了这一时刻，或许他永远都不会相信的。  
他的船长在舔舐他的眼睛。  
那一瞬间的温热让他觉得很满足，他被禁锢住的手臂又开始挣扎，只不过这次的目的是索取，但他的船长显然并不明了。

“这是会使人不舒服的，Lesaro中尉。”

说着，Salazar又低下了头，Lesaro觉得那只眼中传来了万花筒般的图画，光彩夺目的变换的转瞬即逝的游离的闪亮的黯淡的消沉的新生的，一切仿佛都在那只眼睛里。

——于是他发出了呻吟声。  
“这很舒服，但这不够。”  
“远远不够。”

他的舌头打开了干涸的唇瓣，奋力的向上抬起，去触碰那欲望的源头，那温热的来源。贪婪的接触、缠绕、交融，他觉得自己的舌头仿佛是融化在烤炉中的黄油，化成甜腻的一滩在热度中游走着，把一切的疑惑和顾虑熬煮成舌尖上的油脂。青草的气息顺着舌尖滑到了下腹部让他打了个颤，两人交缠的舌尖也随之分离。

Salazar试图把自己抽离出来，膝盖下压着的毛毯也随之滑落，一个赤裸、羞愧而又渴求的大副就这样完整的出现在他的面前，就连那肿胀的胯下也像是羞于见人一样，柔顺的贴着大腿。大副是那样的羞涩，但又那样的渴求，连那只病眼勉强的睁开，想要向Salazar诉说。  
“如果这样能让你好受一点的话。”  
Lesaro感到那残留在口腔中的兴奋也逐渐掌控了他的脑子，他温顺的垂下脸等待着那份兴奋的靠近。

TBC.


End file.
